1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical nail gun, and more particularly to a floating impact apparatus for an electrical nail gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a first Conventional nail gun 1 disclosed in Taiwanese publication No. 200924918 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,575,141) includes a supporting bracket 11, a sliding base 12 movable on the supporting bracket 11 along a nail-striking direction, a swing base 13 disposed pivotally on the supporting bracket 11, an electric driver 14 for driving the swing base 13 to swing relative to the sliding base 12, a motor 15 attached to the swing base 13, and a flywheel 16 driven by the motor 15.
When the motor 15 is energized, it drives the flywheel 16 to rotate. Subsequently, when a trigger unit (not shown) is actuated, the electric driver 14 drives the swing base 13, the motor 15, and the flywheel 16 to move toward the sliding base 12. As soon as the flywheel 16 comes into contact with the sliding base 12, the sliding base 12 moves at a high speed along the nail-striking direction, thereby finishing a nail-striking operation.
However, since the motor 15 is relatively heavy due to the fact it includes many components, such as a stator and a rotor, when it cooperates with the flywheel 16 to constitute the load of the swing base 13, a pushing force required for the electric driver 14 to swing the swing base 13 must be large sufficient to overcome the total weight of the motor 15 and the flywheel 16. Moreover, a pressing force provided by the sliding base 12 to the flywheel 16 may be too small to achieve smooth movement and a good nail-striking operation of the sliding base 12.
To solve this problem, in a second conventional nail gun disclosed in US Patent Application No. 20050218181, a motor is mounted on a back bone. As such, the load of an activation arm is reduced so as to allow the activation arm to swing smoothly. Upon, the swinging movement of the activation arm, a follower assembly is driven to push a driver to contact a flywheel. Hence, the driver is moved by the flywheel for nail firing.
However, since the driver is in a suspended state, and is disposed between the follower assembly and the flywheel. When in a normal position, the driver is in contact with the follower assembly at only an end thereof. Hence, when the driver is pushed by the follower assembly to contact the flywheel, the end of the driver sways due to application of a pushing force from the follower assembly thereto, thereby resulting in unsmooth movement of the driver, which leads to inaccurate nail-striking position. Besides, the second conventional electrical nail gun has disadvantages of complicated structure, difficult installation, maintenance, and repair, and high manufacturing costs, and is thus undesirable from an economical standpoint.